The hybrid power assembly in the related art is generally consisted of an engine 1, a transmission 2 and a motor 3.
FIG. 1 shows a hybrid power assembly in the related art. The output shaft of the motor is connected to the reversing shaft of the transmission via a speed reducer 4, and the transferring of the torque is accomplished via gears and spline. A front housing of the transmission is connected to the engine 1, a motor housing of motor 3 is connected to a rear housing of the transmission via a motor bracket 5, and the speed reducer 4 is connected to the motor housing and the rear housing. The hybrid power assembly further includes a starting motor mounted on the engine for starting the engine.
The starting motor, the transmission 2, the motor 3, the speed reducer 4 and the motor bracket 5 are assembled directly or indirectly. There are some manufacturing tolerances of above each member during manufacturing thereof, furthermore there are some assembling tolerances among the members after assembling. Therefore, the integration extent of the hybrid power assembly is poor. In addition, the cooperation among the members may cause shortened life and vibrating noise, which may influence the NVH performance. In other words, Noise, Vibration, and Harshness of the vehicle, which are called the NVH performance of a vehicle, are as a primary factor for measuring the quality of design and manufacturing.